


stars and horses, pigs and trees

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game), ミノニヨクシティ | Farethere City (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: New residents move to Farethere City, and make friends.





	

They arrive on each other’s heels, that cat following that mouse. Like she’s chasing after him to eat him, Gemini thinks, but they’re both too kind of people for that to happen, even after they decide to live together to save space and split the rent.

The mouse is a semi-regular visitor to her store. “Too many sweets aren’t good for you,” he says. “If my sugar is too high, I’ll simply end up back in the hospital. I do envy those who can eat whatever they like without thinking twice...”

“I think... everyone would be jealous of those people,” Gemini says. “I know there are sugar-free cookies… I’ll make some just for you.”

“I’m grateful,” he says, and a small smile says he means it.

The cat finds her place as hired cleaning staff. Nobody’s stores or houses are particularly big or hard to clean, except maybe Gilbert’s, but that’s time time-consuming, and sometimes it’s worth parting with a little money to get someone else to do the work.

“What’s in there?” the cat asks, about the last door Gemini hasn’t showed her in her house.

“...That’s my pool. I have to clean that myself.” That’s the way baths work around here, and it’s a nice touch once you get used to it.

The cat says, “I-I see, but I could just dust around it if you wanted-”

“It’s fine,” Gemini snaps. “...I’m sorry.”

She pays the cat a little extra the first time for not asking more questions.

* * *

The two hawks arrive at the exact same time, and it makes more work at the community center than usual, but Sana would never begrudge them for it. You can’t control when you move in, after all.

He helps out at the church that’s already been built - more priests reduce the load on any single one - and she picks plants from other towns and delivers them to Shouta and his paintings, who are all grateful.

Sana bonds a little with him first. They’re similar people, it turns out, always fussing over their little sisters.

“It’s fine,” she reassures him. “Mushroad travel is very safe, and all the towns Michibiki has us connected to are harmless. She’ll be fine.”

He exhales. “I know you know the place far better than I… alright, it’s as you say. I’ll do my best not to worry.”

As for the other hawk, she’s slow to open up to anyone, but latches onto girls near her age first.

“Do you shop at Luna’s store?” she asks, fiddling with a ribbon around her neck.

“We share our funds, so she just buys anything I pick out for myself,” Sana says. “But… honestly, I don’t know as much about fashion as she does, so I just buy plain sweaters.”

“Then we should go shopping together!” the hawk says. “Between the two of us, we’ll definitely help you figure out your style! ...Uh, if that’s okay.”

After a second, Sana smiles. “It sounds fun.”

* * *

The dragon that moves in opens up a small herbal medicine shop. “Not to replace the hospital, oh no,” he assures Gilbert when asked. “Merely to supplement it. In times of medical crisis, please visit Docta and Helpa long before turning to me.”

But there are plenty of varieties of medicine in here, and Gilbert is health-conscious enough to pick up at least aloe vera and flaxseed oil for future use.

“How do you mix these medicines with just a tail?” he asks.

The dragon gives him a wink. “That would be a trade secret. If I told you, I would have to kill you.”

Of course, he has no idea of the truth of Farethere City yet. Gilbert’s not sure if that makes the joke more funny or less.

* * *

The bear takes care of animals at the zoo, which seems a little silly to Shouta when he’s got animal neighbors and he’s an animal too right now! But he’s not allowed to tell him that. No telling, Michibiki said, and made him pinky promise.

You can’t break pinky promises ever. So Shouta won’t even hint. He’ll just come by and pet the sheep.

“They really like you,” the bear says. “Probably because you’re so gentle with them.”

“Can’t be mean to sheep!” he says, grinning ear to ear. “‘Cause sheep didn’t do nothing to me.”

“You’re pretty smart for your age,” the bear says, and gives him a pat on the head, just as gently.

He sticks his tongue out. “I’m not a sheep! I’m a boy!”

“Oops. Sorry.”

* * *

The angel makes friends with everyone within her first week, including Hiro, who she wears down with ‘well I’m going to be running a restaurant and I’m going to need to buy a lot of meat, so since we’re going to talk to each other we might as well be friends!’

But she makes friends with Luna the most. They’re close in age - the angel’s only two years older - and a lot of Luna’s outfits fit her better than they would, say, Spee. Once you account for the wings.

“This is super cute! And it fits perfectly,” the angel says, spinning around in her new golden dress. “I’ll wear it all the time now!”

Luna giggles. “If you don’t wash it, it’ll get stinky.” One of the few touches of realism Michibiki let in Farethere City. She asked him why he did that, and he told her it would be fine if he included washers that never break or get water all over your floor.

“Okay, I’ll wear that dress I bought from you last week while I’m washing it.” The angel taps her chin. “You should come over to my restaurant for dinner tonight! I’ll make you something really special for selling me so many nice things.”

Luna’s eyes light up. “Really special? What is it?”

“It’s… a surprise!”

* * *

Jekyll’s not fond of the police for reasons he thinks are totally justified, and Farethere City doesn’t need any with Michibiki around to keep an eye on things, and there’s all kinds of reasons why he doesn’t like the wolf who moves in.

She knows, too, which is probably why she offers him a drink at Aquarium Bar. He came out of his basement mostly to talk to Jamiga, but Jamiga’s giving him a look, so he just sighs and accepts.

“Kinda got the impression you ain’t too fond of me,” she says. He nods - there’s no hiding it. “But I can’t figure why that is. I ain’t done nothin’ to ya.”

“It’s the police,” Jekyll says, flatly. “They’re all the same.”

“Yeah?” she says, eyebrows raised almost to disappearing under the brim of her hat. “Now there’s a shocker. You seem like a real good guy, so I dunno why the police woulda ever messed with you.”

He almost wants to laugh.

“You wanna talk about it?” she asks. “Got all night to listen.”

He’d like to. He’d like to tell her every bit of humiliation he suffered because the police needed a fall guy for a crime he didn’t do. But he can’t, is the thing. Not to someone who isn’t already aware.

“...Maybe some other time.”

“Suit yerself.” She takes a sip of her drink, and he takes a gulp of his.

* * *

The rabbit who now lives in the house Yuuya used to live in is a quiet one. He doesn’t approach anyone else, so Yuuya sets out to approach him.

“Is there anything you came here to do?” he asks.

The rabbit thinks over it. “I came here to decide what I wanted to do with myself. ...I think.”

It’s a little hazy when you try to remember why you came here, at first. Yuuya knows why, and doesn’t press. “There’s lots of things to do,” he says instead. “Have you been to all the shops yet?”

“No,” says the rabbit. “...I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You won’t,” says Yuuya. “Shops are meant for people to visit, and everyone here is friendly. Even Hiro. But don’t tell him I said that.”

That gets the rabbit to - not smile, but at least stop looking so moody. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

“I can go with you if you want,” Yuuya says, but the rabbit shakes his head. “Okay. But let me know if you change your mind.”

“Thanks,” the rabbit says, and looks down at his feet.

He’s the shyest person in town, Yuuya thinks. But everyone should be kind to him. That’s the kind of place Farethere City is.


End file.
